Charlotte's past
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Please tell me about your past." says Alison.
1. The past we can't forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Charlotte's past**

 **Charlotte and Alison are having a sweet sister and sister night in the apartment that Charlotte used to live in back when she was known as CeCe Drake.**

"Please tell me about your past." says Alison.

"Okay...let's see...where to begin? Well, as you know I was born as a male and my name was Charles, your oldest brother. After our dad thought I was trying to kill you, even though I was not, he sent me to Radley to protect you and Jason from my so-called 'dangerous personality' and all that crap he made up just to get rid of me." says Charlotte.

"You were actually doing the total opposite of what dad claim, weren't you?" says Alison.

"Exactly. I didn't wanna hurt you, Ali. Dad was a liar." says Charlotte. "When he saw me, trying to save you from dying in the bathtub, he took the opportunity to make me look like an evil kid so he could make me disappear from the public eye forever. If it had been up to him, I'd still be locked up in Radley never to be free again, but thanks to mom I was able to study. To go to UPenn and to become a woman, the woman I always knew I was."

"I'm glad mom saved you and preotected you from all the wrath of dad and made your biggest dream come true." says Alison.

"Mmm, so am I, for sure. I'll always be grateful to mom for helping me become this awesome sexy blonde babe you see here today." says Charlotte.

"Well...mom's a sweetie despite doing some things wrong back in the day." says Alison.

"She had a reason for what she did, Ali. Mom never wanted any harm to come to you, Jason and me. It was important to her that her 3 kids were safe." says Charlotte.

"I understand. Mom was awesome. I miss her so much." says Alison.

"Yeah, me too, but we have her in our hearts forever." says Charlotte.

"That's so cute." says Alison. "What happened after you were put in Radley?"

"During the first weeks, all I did was crying and screaming for mom, but later I met this other kid, a few years older than me, who was forced into a life of sadness and pain too. Her name was Bethany Young. She became my friend and she accepted that I wanted to be a girl. At the same time, Toby's mom was a patient at Radley too and one night Bethany pushed her off the roof and made everyone think I'd done it and that caused me to be diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder, something I didn't actually have." says Charlotte.

"Of course, you've never had any real mental problems. That was just what dad and other evil people told everyone." says Alison.

"Yeah. I was totally healthy. The night of your disapperance, Bethany stole my cute yellow outfit and sneaked out from Radley. Thinking that she was you, Mona smashed her in the head with that damn infamous shovel and she was then buried alive by Spencer's sister." says Charlotte.

"What happened after that?" says Alison.

"You started to fake your own death while I left Rosewood to hide from mom and you...and Jason. I went overseas, but still kinda kept up to date on what was going on here. 2 and a half years later, I returned and to avoid being discovered and such, I took the name CeCe Drake. I still wanted to spend time with you so I approached you under my false identity and just as I'd hoped, we became friends and then I asked you to go with me to..." says Charlotte.

"...to Cape May, right?" says Alison.

"Yes and you know what happened there." says Charlotte.

"Ah yeah, that trip still give me nightmares sometimes." says Alison.

"I can understand why. To be honest, Ali, I sometimes have bad dreams about that too." says Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I wish I hadn't done it with...the man we shouldn't mention by name. The damn fucker almost made me preggo and I was just 15 at the time. Why was I so stupid...?" says Alison.

"You weren't stupid. It's natural for an erotic girl like you to be curious about sex at age 15 and it's over now. Nobody can change what's already happened and everyone does things they regret. Everyone." says Charlotte.

"Does your friends know who you hooked up with at Cape May?" says Charlotte.

"No...Aria, Em, Han, Spence and Paige doens't know and that's how it shall remain. I've told them all my secrets, aside from that one." says Alison. "You can't tell them."

"Ali, no worry. Your secret's safe with me." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sister." says Alison.

"No problem, sweetie." says Charlotte.

"Where did you go after Cape May? I didn't see you for almost half a year after that..." says Alison.

"It seemed as mom were on my trail, getting close to finding out who I was so I went away again. I went to New York and returned later." says Charlotte. "And as you know, when I returned I became Red Coat to keep you safe and hide the fact that you were still alive."

"And I'm glad you protected me, but I wish you'd told me that we are sisters." says Alison.

"I couldn't do that, Ali. Had I revealed my true identity to you at the time, you might've been killed and I did not want that." says Charlotte.

"Oh, okay. I understand." says Alison.

"Later on I lost my judegement for some time and I unfortunately turned against you, against my only sister and became evil." says Charlotte.

"I kinda understand why you did and I already forgave you." says Alison.

"Thanks, girl. You're adorable." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison.

"Where were I...? Oh yeah, after being evil for a while I remembered what mom once told me and I became nice again." says Charlotte. "Then I disbanded the A-team and saved mom from her evil half-sister and that was 2 years ago and here we are now."

"It's sad that we still lost mom a few months after you saved her, when Mary broke out from prison and killed her." says Alison.

"Yes, but mom at least got to see her daughters reunited again before her death." says Charlotte.

"True. I'm sure she was pleased to see you and me as true sisters for the short time she had." says Alison.

"She was, trust me. I know 'cause she told me once." says Charlotte.

"Okay. That is very good to know. I'm glad that we could finally make mom happy." says Alison.

"Me too." says Charlotte.

"How long have you known that you wanna be female?" says Alison.

"For as long as I can remember. I didn't ever enjoy being a boy." says Charlotte.

"I like you as my sister. It's cool to have an older sister to share fun with. I love the fact that we're both blonde and sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison. You say so much nice things." says Charlotte.

"So do you." says Charlotte. "How's it going with Emily?"

"It's going awesome. I plan to ask her to marry me." says Alison.

"Awwww! So fuckin' cute. I think that's a wonderful idea and I'm sure that she'll say yes." says Charlotte.

"Thanks for your amazing support. I'm glad I have your blessing to be with Em." says Alison.

"Of course I support it, Ali. You and Emily are meant for each other." says Charlotte.

"Yay! Viva la Emison." says Alison with a bright cute smile.

"Awww! Cute. Ali, do you want some wine?" says Charlotte.

"Mmm, yeah. Italian wine, if you have any." says Alison.

"I always have a nice bottle of red Italian wine around." says Charlotte.

"Awesome!" says a happy Alison.

"Awww!" says Charlotte with a cute smile.

Charlotte walk over to her alcohol cabinet and grab a bottle of nice red Italian wine.

"This wine should be nice. It's a 1952. Kinda nice year, at least so I've heard. I'm not an expert on such things." says Charlotte.

"No worry. I'm no wine-expert either, but apparently Ezra know the basics of the subject. That's what Aria told me anyway." says Alison.

"Alright, sister. Here we go." says Charlotte as she open the bottle.

She take a sip right from the bottle and then hands it to Alison who take a sip too.

"Mmm, such an erotic soft fruity flavor. It's been a while since I drank such good wine." says Alison.

"I'm glad you like it. I do too." says Charlotte.

"Charlotte, you're very cool." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're truly cool as well." says Charlotte.

"I'm doin' my best to be cool." says Alison.

"And it works." says Charlotte.

"Nice." says Alison with an adorable smile.

"You can drink more if you want to, Ali. It's okay." says Charlotte.

"Nice! Viva la me." says Alison as she take a big sip of wine.

"Wow! You really love that wine. Cute." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, me is a cutie. Emily tell me that every single day." says Alison.

"I'm sure she does, Alison. That chick love you with every cell in her body. She's absolutely crazy about you." says Charlotte.

"I know and I love her a lot too." says Alison. "Em's so cute."

"Is she your soul mate?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, she's my one and only soul mate. I love her so much." says Alison.

"That's very cute." says Charlotte.

"I think so too." says Alison.


	2. UPenn and buddies

"Awwww!" Charlotte with a sweet smile.

"Tell me about your time at UPenn." says Alison.

"Well, it wasn't too bad. I got to study and learn a lot of things. Didn't have ny friens there though. The only one who was there for me was mom. She's visit me once a week, usually on Sundays, talk to me, hang out with me and such. I did always love those times I got to have with her." says Charlotte.

"I understand. I used to treasure every moment with mom too." says Alison.

"My days at UPenn were pretty easy despite the fact that I was without friends. I'm smart so I got an A+ on nearly every single test and I graduated as a top-student. Got my photo on the UPenn Wall of Fame." says Charlotte.

"Cool. Uh, wait...if your life at the time was a secret, how did you get on the wall of fame?" says Alison confused.

"I was on there using the fake name 'Nicole Dickinson' and last year after dad was killed by those freaks in Russia, I contacted UPenn and told them to put my real name on there instead." says Cahrlotte.

"Awesome! Now everyone who enter the UPenn throphy-room will know that my amazing super-cool big sister is one of the finest students the school has ever had. You're fuckin' mega-smart, Charlotte." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're smart too. If it wasn't for your broken arm during your last year at Saint Martin's, you would have ended up on their wall of fame, I'm sure." says Charlotte.

"Maybe..." says Alison. "I still graduated with an A in seven out of ten subjects."

"Yeah, you did and I'm proud of you, baby." says Charlotte.

"Awwww! Thanks." says Alison with a cute smile.

"I learned much at UPenn. It was good years. I love to read and study." says Charlotte. "No matter how long my time at UPenn felt, I don't regret it. Thanks to my degree from there, I have an awesome job now." says Charlotte.

"Did mom support you during your UPenn-years?" says Alison.

"Yes. She was so sweet. She made sure that I had clothes to wear and food to eat and books to read. Mom was so cool." says Charlotte.

"That's so cute!" says Alison with a bright smile.

"I know. Mom was there for me when nobody else was." says Charlotte.

"Mom is...uh, was awesome." says Alison. "She was there for me when I went to Saint Martin's University too."

"Yeah. Mom was so proud when you graduated, Ali. She was a bit afraid that you wouldn't. I always knew you would though." says Charlotte.

"Aww, thanks! Tell me a bit about Radley. What was it like in there?" says Alison.

"It was not fun. Days felt like years. Every tiny pain was like hell and the food was fuckin' crap." says Charlotte.

"That doesn't sound nice." says Alison.

"It wasn't nice, Ali. Still it made me strong. Thanks to being stuck in fuckin' damn Radley for a such a large part of my life, I've become much more powerful than I'd been if I could have been if I had not." says Charlotte.

"So that's why you don't take any shit from anyone and are always badass and confident in front of your enemies?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

"Cool." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Charlotte. "I'm glad I had mom's love for most of my time in Radley. Without it I'd probably gone mad and lost my focus."

"Mom did really love us both and I'm sure she still does from wherever her soul is right now." says Alison.

"So very true." says Charlotte.

"I wish mom was still alive..." says Alison.

"Me too, but we still have her in our hearts and her spirit always walk by our side and gives us power. She's gone, but also still here, no matter what." says Charlotte.

"Awwww! So sweet." says a happy Alison.

"Do you still think of Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Paige as your best friends?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, of course I do." says Alison.

"I hope so. Friends is a good thing to have." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, but you never had any actual friends." says Alison.

"No, but I wish I did. I just had drinking-buddies." says Charlotte.

"I know, but now you have me and the girls." says Alison.

"And I'm glad I do." says Charlotte. "Y'all may be a few years younger than me, but I honestly don't care. I love spending time with you and your friends."

"We love to hang out with you too." says Alison.

"Ali, you're lucky to have such loyal friends. Some people, such as me, aren't that forntunate to grew up with such sweet good friends around that you can share your fun with and all that." says Charlotte.

"I can't imagine what it's like to be alone." says Alison.

"No 'cause you've always had at least Emily so you can't understand what it's like to truly be completely alone." says Charlotte.

"True." says Alison.

"Emily and you have always had a special amazing bond, right?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah." says Alison. "Em's always been my best buddy."

"Awww! So cute." says Charlotte.

"Mmm, yeah! Adorable." says Alison in a soft tone.

"Ali, you're so sweet. I understand why Emily love you so much." says Charlotte. "You really have a great wonderful personality."

"So do you." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Charlotte.

"Have you ever been jealous of me?" says Alison.

"No, not as far as I can remember." says Charlotte.

"Good." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Charlotte.

"Sorry. I have to leave. I'm gonna go get coffee with Emily." says Alison.

"That's okay. Have a good time, Ali. Say hello to Emily from me. I'll see you tomorrow." says Charlotte.

"Alright. See ya." says Alison as she grab her purse and leave the apartment.

"Such an awesome sister I have." says Charlotte.

Charlotte cry a few happy-tears as she look at a photo of herself and Alison that she has on the wall.

Next to it is a photo of their mom Jessica DiLaurentis.

"Mom, I hope you are in Heaven and can see how well Ali and I get along like true sisters." says Charlotte.

Charlotte almost thinks that the photo's eyes wink friendly at her.

"Mom, you're amazing and I love you a lot, just as a daughter should love her mother. I wish you were here." says Charlotte.

 **The End.**


End file.
